Palavras Infantis
by Brass-dono
Summary: Sunao sempre escreveu sobre psicologia por que aquilo era o que seguia. Era o que o fazia entendar o que era o ser humano. Agora, ele não precisará mais de suas anotações para seguir em frente.


Palavras Infantis

----------

_Na verdade, Sukisyo é novo para mim. Eu acabei de ver o anime há pouco tempo, e eu devo confessar, o bloqueio sumiu. Ele durou um semestre. Começara em fevereiro e terminara em Agosto._

_Se alguém que lera minhas antigas fics e ainda se pergunta o por que de meu abandono total delas, eu respondo: Inu-Yasha ficou esquecido para mim. A depressão em massa tinha passado em Fevereiro, e por isso, minhas idéias acabaram. Mas como a depressão voltara esta semana, as idéias vieram á tona outra vez. Eu peço desculpas, do coração._

_E quanto ao título da fic, perdoem-me. Talvez a criatividade não tenha voltado cem por cento._

_E sem mais delongas, apresento-lhes, _**Palavras Infantis**_. Bom proveito._

_----------_

Eu voltei a escrever. Será que essa mudança se deve por causa do Sora? Eu estou com ele agora e ele está sempre em meus pensamentos.

É. Eu voltei a pensar.

A psicologia tomara conta de mim. Talvez Ran e Yoru tenham algo a ver com isso. Mas o Sora despertou esse sentimento em mim, mesmo que ambos estivessem inconscientes disso na época.

Começou no laboratório, quando eu ficava pensando por que ele havia soltado minha mão. Claro, eu era uma criança. Mas aquele desejo oculto, aquela vontade imprópria de saber o que acontecia comigo, a sensação verdadeira de sentir pela primeira vez a solidão seguida da raiva pura, sentimentos que nutria por _Ku-chan_ e que sem saber, por mim mesmo.

Era a manipulação de personalidade que Aizawa esperava ver e eu contribuí com seu maldito plano sem entender, sem saber o que acontecia.

Para gravar aquela dor, eu comecei a escrever - meus primeiros sinais de que a psicologia me encantava. Claro, eu era só uma criança e tudo que eu punha em papel se resumia a frases curtas e temas repetitivos como "Ku-chan deixou Não"; "Não de mal com ele" e "Por que eu?" – aliás, boa pergunta, por que eu?

Mas na verdade, aquelas frases sem sentido, palavras infantis me ajudam agora e me ajudaram a entender tudo logo que entrei no colégio e voltei a vê-lo.

Eu voltei a ler as minhas anotações e de repente, elas passaram a ser a chave-de-ouro que eu precisava para me apoiar. Foi ali que eu percebi o quanto o ser humano é difícil – ou melhor, _complicado_, _estranho_ – e eu queria desvendar esses sentimentos tão humanos que acontecem com as pessoas e que aconteciam a mim. Nesse momento Ran tornou-se freqüente em meu dia-a-dia, ou melhor, noite-a-noite.

E acabei por me apaixonar por Sora.

Eu escondia esses sentimentos em Ran. E quem era Ran? Era aquela vontade de querer sair da prisão daquele laboratório. Depois, eu o usei para manifestar meus sentimentos por Sora. Eram aqueles sentimentos infantis e isso continuou ingenuamente até que eu perceber que a brincadeira tinha virado coisa séria: amor.

Eu era – sou – um covarde: escondia-me atrás de uma sombra que criei para que Sora não visse o rubor em minha face ou lesse meu coração. E toda vez que Yoru e Ran se encontravam, eu queria gritar por Sora e dizer que eles eram _"bobagens inventada por nós para não nos machucarmos ao dizer Eu Te Amo um para o outro"_. Ah! sim, eu era um covarde.

Depois que eu enfrentei meu passado (Aizawa) e Sora finalmente **não** soltou minha mão, eu larguei as anotações dentro da gaveta e passei a sorrir, a ser feliz ao lado de quem tanto amava.

E talvez, esteja pensando que eu voltei às anotações outra vez, depois de dois anos, por que Sora havia me abandonado. Na verdade, nós ainda continuamos juntos, felizes. É que eu tentei ser um pouco mais como ele: resolvi terminar pela primeira vez algo que comecei há muitos anos, em um certo laboratório, sem deixar nada pela metade.

E encerro oficialmente nesta folha de meu caderno de anotações psicológicas, o meu passado.

Ele pode ter sido duro, cruel, desumano e doloroso, mas foi de lá que retirei forças para construir o meu futuro. O meu futuro ao lado de quem tanto amo. O meu futuro mais confiante em mim mesmo.

_**Fim**_


End file.
